Interview With a Killer
by drizzle180
Summary: Let's start from the beginning: sequel to A Mystery Never Solved
1. Chapter 1

**The Continue Of Mystery Never Solved **

**Interview with a Killer**

"Can you please say your name?"

"Ashley Renee Elizabeth Davies"

"Before we start … Why me?"

"Why not you, Penny?"

"…"

"You capture the truth, no bullshit… you're very objective, and that's what I want… I want you to tell my story"

"Ok,… so lets start from the beginning"

"I was born in LA Country Club 43rd street. I used to live there with my family, I was the oldest of two sister and a brother, my mom was very sick, she had advance MS, as you know it's a degenerative weakening muscular disease… My dad was a workaholic, we needed the money, so I had to stay home to take care of my mom and my siblings. I was playing the role of a mom since I was 8, and believe me it was hard, no friends , no socialization, no fun… , but I didn't care cause it was my family.

When I was 12 I had to get a job to chip in for my mother's medical expenses.

One day my dad came home nervous but at the same time happy, cause he had the money… he had the money for mom's surgery. At last I caught a glimpse of happiness, finally we could be a normal family……………… Two weeks later mama had the operation, and everything was good. Until….."_** (Ashley looks down and a tears felt from her beautifully brown eyes, Penny was listening like her life depended on it) **_

"Until… there was a knock on the door……."

**F L A S H B A C K**

(Raife Davies went to the door and looked thru the peephole, he looked at Ashley with a scared face)

"Papa, What's wrong?"

"Everything…. , and hide upstairs…… NOW!" and he gave me a beautiful Smith And Wesson gun.

"But Papa-" and he grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to him

"HIDE!" and I went upstairs, woke up my brother and sisters and hid on my mama's

walk-in closet.

"What's wrong" Kyla said

"What's happening!?" Glen said

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!..., papa told me we should hide"

"But why …. ?"

"Shut Up… " and someone walked into the room, I could see two big men holding my dad and another one staring at my mom's sleeping body

"Soo…. This is where you spend my money"

"Listen Madox, I needed it, She was going to die, I needed that money" that was the first time I saw papa crying and the first time I heard Dad saying mama was going to die..

"So you spend a 150 grand of MY MONEY, to save this old fucking bitch" I was scared of what was going to happened, so I took a blanket that was on the closet and I cover my brother and sister so they couldn't see anything. They were covering each other mouth, silently crying. Me… I was fixed without emotion, I couldn't cry, I couldn't move, I was paralyzed.

"Listen Madox _**(crying).. **_I was gonna pay you back, and I will... just give me some time"

"I'm tired of waiting… time is up!" _**( BANG!,) **_at that time I closed my eyes and I couldn't hear anything, two minute later my brother started crying out loud, so I opened the closet door, and I saw my father kneeled on the foot of the bed holding my mother's bleeding body!, I started crying, but no tears came out, my siblings went to the bed and started crying surrounding my mom's body.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!, DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!, GET OUT!" they walked out of the room. Papa took a red rose from my mother night table and put it between her hands "I'm sorry ! Please forgive me……"

"Daddy.. is she ok?"

"No…, she's dead.. she's fucking dead!..." tears finally came

"…..No…" _**(whispered)**_

"Give me the gun!" I give it to him

"GET OUT!"

"No!" and he grabbed me and pushed me out of the room, and closed the door.

**E N D F L A S H B A C K**

"So your Dad….?"

" He killed himself" _**(Ashley was crying and Penny was tearful too)**_

"I'm sorry"

"…Me too…"

"What happened to you and your siblings?"

"To make the long story short, my brother and sisters went to live with relatives… I got send to a foster home"

"So that's why you kill people… revenge"

"No…, I will get revenge when I kill Madox Pantwan, I kill cause it's the right thing to do, bad people doesn't deserve to live"

"So you gonna kill Madox?... Ashley!, they have him under surveillance, you go there.. and it's the end of you"

"I know"

"Why you want to die, Ashley?"

"There's nothing left for me here…"

"You mean Spencer right?"

"Yea"

"So what happened?, I mean, I know the hole story between you two, until a year ago… You were given death sentence, and you-"

"Well, I escape…, First, my job here isn't done, and now you know why I mean, second Spencer was going kill herself because of me"

**F L A S H B A C K **

_"**BANG!", **_I kick the door open, and Spencer was there, crying, with a gun pointed to her head, and looking at me like I was a ghost.

"What the fuck you doing Spencer!?, leave… the gun… alone..." _**(Spencer had her eyed wide open)**_

_**(Whispered)**_ "Shit" _**(And then she fell to the floor unconscious)**_

**E N D F L A S H B A C K **

_**(Penny was laughing)**_

"She fainted!" _**(Ashley laugh)**_

"Yes she did"

"So what happened…"

"Well………………..


	2. Chapter 2

"Well……. I woke her up"

**F L A S H B A C K**

_**(Spencer was on the floor and Ashley kneeled beside her)**_

"Spence… Spence wake up…" _**(Spencer woke up and when she opened her eyes she saw Ashley)**_

"Ashley?..." that was more like a whisper, but it felt so good. My name coming out of her mouth again.

"Yea baby it's me" _**(Ashley had a huge smile on her face. Spencer was surprised)**_

"You're dead Ash"

"Actually no…(She smiled) " _**(Spencer reached with her left hand and touched Ashley's face)**_

"You really here" (_**Spencer started smiling)**_ she so sweet… how can you not fall in love with her.

"Yes"

"But how?... I thought-"

"Spencer, I'm too good too die in a place like that" _**(She smiled again)**_

"How did you escape?"

"Well I switched places with a woman, and came running here… I had the feeling you were going to do something stupid"

_**(Spencer sat down so she was now face to face with Ashley. Spencer grabbed Ashley by the neck, pulled her towards her and started kissing her. The kiss started getting really passionate. Spencer was desperate to feel Ashley)**_

"God, it feels like we haven't done this in a hundred years" (_**Spencer said in between kisses)**_

"I know" _**(Ashley said, pushing Spencer down so they were on the floor. Ashley was on top of Spencer. They were now looking at each other)**_

"I thought you were dead… I thought I'd lost you Ash"

"Why kill yourself Spencer?"

"….What was the point of living without you?..."

"… what if I was late?… and I didn't come… or if I came and you had already pulled the trigger?"

"But you did Ash… you came…that's all that matters …"

(_**They looked at each other for a minute. Then Ashley pulled her t-shirt off, Spencer did the same with her shirt and Ashley started kissing Spencer. Spencer grabbed Ashley's ass pulling her closer to her. Ashley moaned) **_"GOD"**_(Spencer melted with every sound Ashley made. Ashley couldn't take it anymore, she stood up bringing Spencer with her, and took off her pants. Spencer saw Ashley and did the same. In 10 seconds they where only on their underwear and walking backwards to Spencer's room, kissing)_**

"I missed you" _**(Spencer said between kisses. Ashley smiled )**_

"You saw me two days ago…" _**(She smiled and pushed Spencer against the door of what used to be their room. Ashley got down to her knees and started kissing Spencer's breast, stomach and down. Spencer smiled) **_

"Yea but… you didn't do that… FUCK… um… you definitely didn't do that" (_**She grabbed Ashley by her face and pulled her up so they where now kissing. Spencer opened the door with her left hand and almost fell when the door opened. They walked in the room laughing between kisses. Spencer grabbed Ashley by the waist and pushed her to the bed. Ashley was resting on the bed looking at Spencer smiling and Spencer stood there without movement. She couldn't believe her eyes… Ashley was in her bed again, alive, with that sexy smile ready for her) **_Nothing can ruin this moment

"What are you waiting for?"

"I don't kno-" (_**She got interrupted by a knock on the door) **_why the fuck do I always have to open my mouth huh?

"Fuck!!...just wait a second let me see who it is" (_**Spencer went to the front door and saw through the peephole, that it was Aiden. She came back to the room) **_"Shit Ash you have to hide, it's Aiden" (_**And went to open the front door)**_

"SPENCER!!"

"Aiden…?" _**(He came in the room**_)

"Shit Spence, I have been calling you since, like… 2 hours ago. Why the fuck didn't you answer the phone?"

"I didn't want to"

"Well guess what… Ashley's gone… well not gone as in gone , gone but, she didn't die …. She escaped!!" _**(Spencer was confused) **_"Are you listening to me Spence … she is not dead… be happy"

"I am but…. Why are you?" (_**Aiden was hurt)**_

"Spence…. Ashley was a friend… and… you're like a sister to me… and she makes you happy, so I'm happy….I didn't want to see her dead… and I thought you were going to kill yourself if she died so yea I'm happy _**(He laughed) **_

"Yea… kill myself" (_**She laugh sarcastically)**_ "listen… she's here…"

"… oh…"_** (Spencer pointed to the room) **_"...OOOooohh!!... well look Spence… you have to get out of here… go somewhere else… they are coming here any minute now…. They think you have something to do with this… I told them you didn't. but you know…"

"Yea your right… um… thank you…" (_**Spencer smiled at him)**_

"No problem… now get out of here… go and be… happy…" _**(He laugh for a moment**_) "I guess I was wrong … some times love IS like in the movies" _**(he hugged her and left)**_

"So is he gone?" (_**Ashley said from the room door. Spencer was looking at her smiling)**_

"Yes… but we have to get out of here"

"Wait what?"

"The police are coming here looking for you…. They think I have something to do with it"

"Ok, but…. What did you mean by 'we'?"

"We?"

"Um… yea, you said 'we' have to get out of here"

"well … I'm going with you…" what!!

"Why?... I mean you're going to risk everything you have, for me?... they could arrest you for helping me you know" why the fuck are you saying that to her…. You want this… you want her to come with you _**(Ashley's face was unreadable, like if she had no emotion)**_

"I don't care… I said it before and I will say it again… if I can't be with you… I rather just die" _**(Ashley looked down and a tear fell from her eyes) **_"look at me Ash" (_**Ashley looked at her)**_ " I want this… I want you… and if that means running away… I will do it…. For you I will do anything"

"I love you Spence" _**(Spencer went towards her, and whipped away the tears on Ashley's face)**_

"You know… I have heard that two times coming from you… and I really don't get tired of hearing it" _**(They smiled and kissed) "**_But we have to go"

"Ok… I know where we have to go"

**E N D F L A S H B A C K**

"You guys were really in love…"

"Yeah"

"So then what did you do?... the police were looking for you everywhere right?"

"Yes but…. When you can't trust anybody… you can always count on family"

"You mean…"

"My brother"

**F L A S H B A C K**

It was 9pm. We knocked on the door and my brother opened it

"can I help-… fuck Ashley!!" _**(Ashley and Glen hugged, leaving Spencer standing there really uncomfortable) **_"Shit Ash you had us scared… But I knew they couldn't keep you there that long" (_**Spencer didn't know what the fuck they were talking about)**_

" it was no problem, after all I'm too hot to die in a place like that, I mean they wanted to cover up my face. (_**They smiled. Until Glen noticed Spencer and pointed her to Ashley) **_"Oh right!!..." _**(She laughs**_) "Spencer meet Glen my brother, Glen meet Spencer my…. My girlfriend" (_**they looked at each other and smiled)**_

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to the family. " _**(Spencer looked at Ashley)**_

"Thank you"

"So, come in…" (_**Ashley went in followed by Spencer. Then Glen moved a big carpet from the floor to reveal a secret door) **_"See I knew some day you would need this" (_**They went down some stairs to find a big room with a bed and guns all over the walls) **_"Ok… um… I'll leave you guys alone, you look really tired so… but we need to talk….see you in the morning"

(_**He smiled and went upstairs. Living a laughing Carmen and a confused Shane)**_

"What did he mean we need to talk?"

"I don't know"

"… he knows what you do for a living?"

"Yes"

"He helps you?"

"Yes"

"So… all this is because your parents right?"

"Well it started like that… but how did you know?"

"Your record"

"You read my record?"

"Yes"

"Right… look I'm tired so let's talk about this tomorrow ok?"

"Yea ok" (_**They took their clothes off and got in bed. Both of them looking at the ceiling)**_ "so … I'm your girlfriend now huh?" _**(Ashley laughed)**_

"Well I didn't think you'll mind… but if you want, I can tell him you're just a friend"

"No its ok… but it would have been nice to be asked to be the girlfriend, you know" _**(Ashley turned to her side looking at Spencer)**_

"Well Spence… do you want to be my girlfriend?" (_**Spencer looked at her)**_

"I don't know, I mean… I'm really busy right now-"

"Fuck you" _**(They started laughing and Ashley turned to the other side. Then Spencer turned to the side facing Ashley from behind, spooning her)**_

"Yea… I would love to be your girlfriend" _**(Spencer kissed Ashley on the cheek, causing her to smile and turned to face Spencer)**_

"That's good cause, I was not going to sleep with you unless you were my girlfriend" _**(she smiled)**_

"Then it's a good thing… but I thought you were too tired?"

"Yea but, we have to finish what we started" _**(They started kissing)**_

**E N D F L A S H B A C K**

"So you guys finally…" _**(Ashley laughs at Penny)**_

"Yes Penny, we finally had sex"

"How?"

"You are really into the details huh?"

"No… I just-"

"Are you gay Penny?"

"NO!!... I just… I mean, I have a boyfriend"

"So…But…. Have you ever felt attracted to a girl before?"

"Well... there is this woman named Mari-… ok this is not about me… so… just… um…. Continue your story" _**(Ashley laughs at Penny's reaction)**_

"Come on you can tell me"

"No it's just… well I think she is really pretty and sophisticated and-"

"HOT!!"

"OK…. So your brother helped you out…"

"You're too much Penny…. Well back to my story then…."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're too much Penny…. Well back to my story then…."

**F L A S H B A C K**

When I opened my eyes, Spencer was staring at me with at smile on her face. This was the first time she slept in about a month. Now I understand when people say, they have to get their beauty sleep. She looked beautiful. _**(Ashley's head was resting on Spencer's shoulders. Spencer had her hand wrapped around Ashley's neck and she was half on top of Spencer. Both naked)**_

"Good Morning" (_**Spencer kissed Ashley on the forehead)**_

"Morning…"

"You look beautiful"

"Look who's talking…" _**(She kissed Spencer on the lips**_) "You know… I can really get used to waking up like this" _**(They laugh)**_

"I love watching you sleep. You look …peaceful"

"So… you're saying that I'm not peaceful when I'm awake?" _**(Spencer laughs and Ashley is looking at her trying to look serious)**_

"Well… let me see… you kill people for a living… so that really doesn't make you "peaceful" in my list" (_**Ashley opened her mouth like she was offended) **_ "But… there are times like this…. When you are… well naked… and you are looking at me … and you have that fucking smile of yours…right now, you look peaceful"

"That fucking smile of mine…?"

"Yes your smile…. I don't know if you know this but, your smile is so fucking beautiful … I love it… every time you smile at me, my heart stops, it's like…… like, I fall in love with you all over again" _**(They looked at each other)**_

"I guess I'm gonna have to smile more often then?" _**(She smiled)**_

"Yes… I guess you do" _**(Spencer bent over to kiss Ashley, then in a quick move she was upon Ashley kissing and licking her neck. Then she started going down to her belly kissing her abs, making Ashley laugh. Spencer kept kissing that spot, liking the effect it had on Ashley)**_

".. STOP that" _**(She said laughing)**_

"hum... I think I found a weak spot" (_**She went back to her new favorite spot, and Ashley pushed her away laughing but Spencer grabbed both of Ashley's hands and pulled them up to her head and with one hand she held them down so she could tickle her with the other)**_

"SPENCER!!… Stop that… I can't breathe… Noooo …. Stop!!" _**(She said between laughs') **_

_"_Spencer!!" (_**Then with all the strength she had she pushed Spencer to the side, straddle her and at the same time holding Spencer's hands down, beside her head)**_

"Now… let's find YOUR weak spot"

"I don't have one babe" (_**She smiled)**_

"Oh really…" _**(She let go of Spencer's hands and started tickling her on the belly making Spencer laughs)**_ "SO you didn't have one uh_**?" (She continue her job, fighting Spencer's hands that where trying to make her stop. Then Spencer finally grabbed Ashley's hands and pulled them each to the side, making Ashley lower herself so they where now face to face. Both catching their breath)**_

"Now I want to find your other weak spot" (_**Again, Spencer turned the tables around kissing Ashley. Tongues out, tasting each other. Spencer without breaking the kiss took the sheets and pulled them over them. You could see the movement going down inside the sheets)**_

"FUCK YOU!!" _**(They heard from upstairs and suddenly the sheets were not moving anymore. Spencer pulled them down and where both looking at the stairs, with a confuse look on their faces. Then they turned to each other with a question look. They got up, pulled a t-shirts on, some boxers and each grabbed a gun. They went up the stairs and opened the secret door, carefully to see what was all the fuss about. They found Glen in the kitchen fighting on the phone with some one. They looked at each other, and rolled their eyes relived that it was just a phone call. They went upstairs. They left the guns on a table near the secret door)**_

"Yea well I paid you to do a fucking good job Bryan and you did NOT do a fucking good job!!" _**(Spencer looked at Ashley)**_

"He sure is your brother_**" (Ashley looked at Spencer with a confused look on her face)**_

"What?"

"Well you look like each other in some way… and well you curse a lot too"

"What do you mean?!" _**(At that moments Glen saw Spencer and Ashley)**_"Right, right well I don't care you come here and fix it NOW… ok…I'll be fucking waiting" _**(He hanged the phone)**_

**"**Sorry for that, did I wake you?"

"Don't worry, we were awake… um so what was that all about?"

"Well this guy Bryan was the one who build the secret room down there, and let's just say he didn't do a very good job"

"Why? I mean, the room it's great"

"Yea well it was suppose to be soundproof" _**(He smiled)**_

"What do-… oh… OH!!" (_**Spencer and Ashley turned bright red and Glen started laughing)**_

"Hey!! Hey don't worry about it, ok?… sex it's a normal thing… but you know… your sister screaming 'SPENCER you're an ANIMAL!!' well… it's just really disturbing" _**(He was making fun of Ashley. Spencer was trying not to laugh. Ashley was really embarrassed by the whole thing)**_

"FUCK you Glen you are a fucking asshole" _**(Ashley punched him on the arm. Glen was laughing really hard now.)**_

"See what I mean" _**(Spencer said proving her point)**_

"I'm sorry… I just couldn't help it… it's been a long time since I've made fun of you" _**(he said between laughs)**_

"Yea, well fuck you and fuck you too Spencer, I don't curse a lot"

"Ok, ok slow down Ashley. Follow me, I made breakfast" (_**he said going out of the room leaving Spencer and Ashley there staring at each other)**_

"So I really was an animal last night_**?" (Then they burst out laughing at the fucked up situation, and followed Glen to the living room, where he had a small table with 3 plates of bacon and eggs with toast) **_

"Sit" _**(there was a TV in front of them. And Glen turned it on)**_

"It's been a long time since I had a good breakfast… and this smells so good" _**(Spencer said. They sat and started eating)**_

"You are still an ass but, this is great Glen, thank you" _**(Ashley said)**_

"You're welcome... OK so Spence… what makes you such an 'animal'?" _**(He said opening his eyes and motioning with his hands the 'animal' part. Ashley dropped the fork)**_

"Ok that's it, you're dead" _**(She got up and so did a laughing Glen but Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand)**_

"Hey chill" _**(Ashley looked at Spencer)**_

"You know what? You're right…… Glen just thank god that Spencer's here, because if not, I wouldn't have to behave… and I would have killed you"

"But if Spence wasn't here then you wouldn't have said she was an animal"

"FUCK. YOU" _**(She went out the room leaving Spencer and Glen. But then Glen grabbed Ashley's plate without looking and held it up as if someone was going to grab it. Then Ashley went in the room, grabbed the plate from Glen's hands and left. Leaving a smiling Spencer)**_

"You really like the little brother job don't ya?" _**(She said smiling)**_

_"_You have no idea" _**(they smiled and started watching TV)**_

**E N D F L A S H B A C K**

_**(Penny and Ashley were sitting on a table, face o face with each other)**_

"So for how long did you stay there?"

"A couple of month…"

"Did you tell her everything?"

"yeah we talked… she didn't approve but… you know"

"oh…. so what did you do then?... I mean, you couldn't just go outside because of the police"

"No. … We stayed home, practicing our gun skills, fighting skills, playing with my brothers Playstation, watching movies… stuff like that"

"Playstation…ok…. Um, how exactly do you practice with a gun … in a house?"

"Well as you know this wasn't a normal house. It was big and had one room for gun shooting like the ones you see in cop movies… well smaller but way cool"

"So you are like really good at shooting?"

"You have no idea"

**F L A S H B A C K**

Spencer was in the 'shooting room', practicing .When I came in the room she was pulling the shooting board back. She was good 6 out of 10 were on the red dot and the other 4 were really close to it.

"Perfect!!" _**(Spencer said pretty confident at her score. Glen came in the room)**_

"Pretty good for a cop" (_**Glen said)**_

"Not perfect, but good"

"Ashley this is how perfection looks like, ok babe. I mean look at it… its almost perfect"

"If you say so" (_**She turned to leave but Spencer grabbed her hand to stop her)**_

"No you're not going anywhere… if you're so good then, you do it" (_**Spencer gave the gun to Ashley. Ashley looked at Glen and he smiled)**_

"Ok then" _**(she pushed the start button and the matching got ready)**_

"Ok Ash… 3, 2, 1" _**(Then Ashley pointed and without looking shot 10 times. When she was done she pulled the results back. You couldn't see the red dot anymore, just a big hole on it. Perfect. All the shots went on the middle except for one)**_

"Oh, I missed one….Well… that Spence… is almost perfect" (_**She smiled and went out the room. Leaving a shocked Spencer and a smiling Glen)**_

"She just-"

"I know… she's good man"

"But she didn't-"

"I know"

**E N D F L A S H B A C K**

"I've never shot something before… I've never even grabbed a gun" _**(Penny smiled**_)

"Are you for real?"

"yea" (_**Ashley stood up and grabbed a bag that was on the couch behind them and pulled a gun out of it)**_

"here" (_**she gave it to Penny) **_"now you have a gun in your hands for the first time.

Now you need to shoot"

"no I mean… here I don't really want to"

"come on Penny don't be a pussy"

"but what do you want me to shoot?"

"I don't know… come on lets go to the balcony"

"What?..." (Ashley grabbed Penny by the hand and went out the balcony)

"Now point at something and shoot"

"What if I shoot someone?"

"Penny we are in the middle of nowhere right know, you are not going to shoot someone" _**(everything outside was dark and you couldn't see a thing)**_

"But I can't see anything"

"Can you see that trashcan right there?" _**(she pointed to the middle of the view, like 200 feet from where they were)**_

"Yes"

"well aim and shoot"

"I can't I don't know how" _**(Ashley rolled her eyes and went behind Penny and grabbed  
Penny's hands holding the gun and pointed. They were really close to each other. Ashley's face on Penny's shoulders)**_

"ok you have to close one eye… then look through the middle of the gun and point to your target" _**(Penny felt Ashley so close to her it made her nervous. Ashley looked at her. Her lips, almost touching Penny's cheek. Penny could feel Ashley's breath on her face)**_ "you think you could do it?"

"um… yea" _**(Then Ashley let go of her hands and put them on Penny's hips)**_

"When I say 3 ok?..."** (Penny nodded) **"1…2…3" _**(Ashley whispered the 3 on Penny's ear and Penny shot) "BANG!!" (Penny didn't shoot the trashcan but was really close. Ashley let go of Penny and went back inside, leaving Penny outside confused and shocked because she actually shot a gun)**_

"Shit!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Penny and Ashley were on the bed naked and exhausted both looking up. Penny was smiling and wiping the sweat of her face while on the other side of the bed, Ashley had a look of lost and sadness. Penny turned to look at her but Ashley kept looking up. Penny saw the sadness in Ashley's eyes.

"Come on, I wasn't THAT bad" (_**Penny said trying to change Ashley's mood. Ashley laughed)**_

"No you weren't" (_**Ashley said turning to face Penny. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds)**_

"What really happened that day Ashley?" _**(Ashley turned to look another way, but then looked at Penny again. Penny could see tears forming on Ashley's eyes)**_

"Um… I… um I went out to the store one day… we couldn't go together, because it would bring to much attention… and we had to stay low-key so……..I was walking home…… _**(Ashley said between sniffs) **_

_**F L A S H B A C K**_

_**(Ashley was walking home with a bag on each hand, when she saw a black Ferrari parked in front of her brother's house)**_

Fuck… I better hide before they see me

_**(Ashley was two houses away, so she went in to the neighbor's backyard leaving the bags there. She jumped the fence that separated the two houses. When she was in the window she saw Glen on the floor of the living room with a bleeding hole in his head)**_

Glen!! _**(She went to open the window to go in but stopped when a man came from behind Glen carrying a bleeding and crying Spencer and threw her on the floor)**_ SPENCER!! _**(She went to move again, she couldn't just sit there and do nothing, but her eyes found Spencer's and Spencer motioned with her lips without talking 'NO' so Ashley stopped. Ashley was crying but had to stop so she could hear what the man was saying to Spencer) **_

"So are you going to tell us where the fuck is your little fucked up girlfriend?" _**(He had the gun pointed at Spencer)**_

"I told you… I don't know..." (_**She said spiting blood. Ashley saw the bleeding hole on Spencer's shoulder. The man kicked Spencer in the ribs)**_

Shit, shit, shit!!

"What the fuck do you want!?... if you're going to arrest me, just do it already!! "

"Do I look like I want to arrest you Spence?... I have better plans for you….you have no idea who I am right?"

"No"

"I work for Madox"

Madox… shit … I can't believe this is happening!! Not now!! FUCK!!

_"_The girlfriend told you the story huh?... well we had trouble finding her but she had no trouble finding us… she has killed 6 of our man… one last week"

Shit… Spence is going to be pissed I didn't tell her about that

"I didn't know that"

"Well now you know… so are you going to tell us where she is, or we can kill you now?" _**(Then the man's phone rang)**_

"Yea?...ok"

What do I fucking do!!

"I guess I don't need your help anymore" _**(Ashley was confused, Spencer was scared. The man smiled and then turn to the window were Ashley was)**_

"ASHLEY RUN!!" _**(Spencer screamed from the top of her lungs and Ashley jumped up and saw two men on her right running towards her. She looked at Spencer one last time, Spencer was crying) **_"RUN!!"

I felt like I couldn't move at first… Everything went in slow motion… Spencer looking at me with those sad eyes... me running to the back of the house… opening the secret door that lead to a garage with my car… then I heard it… a gun shot… and I knew… I knew he shot her… I froze… she was dead… dead… then the engine of my car turned and the passenger seat flew open. When I looked inside there was Alice

"We have to go, come on jump in"

I still couldn't move… I was in shock… Spencer is dead… not even tear came to me _**(Then Alice screamed)**_

_"**MOVE!!"**_ (_**Ashley got in)**_

_**E N D F L A S H B A C K**_

"It was Madox?"

"Yea… He took everything from me…and made me responsible for it… I have nothing…" _**(Ashley was crying)**_

"….. I saw it on the news…. They blame you…the police…" _**(Ashley laughed**_)

"Yea… how was it they said?… 'Psycho killer kills her brother and partner slash girlfriend slash policeman'……… I couldn't even go to their funeral…".

"….So what now?..."

"Well I told my story….Now I turn myself in… but first I got to do one last thing"

"Madox…."

"Bingo"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay guys this is the next to last chapter so get ready for the best part is yet to come! And someone you thought to be may or may not be dead, I wonder who it could be?**_

_**--**_

_**Two men talking on an office**_

"I need the money next week Angus" _**the big guys said**_

"And you will have them, don't worry, I have my man working all over that case"

"You know how I get when I don't get paid on time…"

"Yes…I do Madox…I wont let you down" _**Angus said scared **_

"Yea you better…. next week then_**…" Madox picked the phone up**_ "James escort Angus outside" _**no one answered**_. "James?…. James!!"

"Um… I'm sorry sir… it just…. Where the fuck!!… Sir we have a visitor-FUCK!!" _**James answered from the other side of the phone**_

"James? James what the fuck are you talking about?!..."

"……..Hello Madox…" _**a deep voice yet feminine answered**_

"Who's this?" _**Madox yelled standing up. None answered **_"Hello… Hello!!... Fuck" _**He took a gun from his desk and went to the middle of the office**_

"Madox what the fuck is going on!!"

"SHUT UP!!" _**Then there was a loud noise and the door flew open everything went black and Madox started shooting at nothing in particular. When he didn't have no bullets left everything turned silent. Madox didn't know what to do, he couldn't se anything. Then he heard someone laughing.**_

"Who the fuck are you…."

"haha…Still trying to do something you can't"

"… who-?...And what's that?... what cant I do… huh?"

"Kill me" _**then**_ _**the lights were on and a woman dress all black was in front of Madox.**_

"…. Ashley"

"That's right… I though you wanted to see me…. Here I am"

"Ashley I-"

"Shut up!!" _**She punched him on the face and he went to hit her but she grabbed his fist and with her other hand took a knife from her pocket and pushed it to his neck **_"What now huh?... what are you going to do"

"Ashley… look… you don't need to do this… we can work this out" _**Ashley laughed and punched him, then cut his face with the knife**_. "FUCK!!"

"Yes… we can work this out… sit down" _**He did what he was told and she grabbed some handcuffs and chained him to the seat. **_"You see… I always imagine this moment… the moment were I finally kill you"

"Come on Ashley-" _**She punched him again**_

"I thought I told you to shut up. So where was I!?... oh ok the moment were I kill you right… well, yes I had dreams about it and it was always different… sometimes I would burned you to death… sometimes I would cut you everywhere until you lost all your blood and die… a lot of different ways… but it was always a slow death…"

"Please Ash… don't" _**She cut him again this time on his arm**_ "AHHHHH!!" _**he started crying from the pain**_

" I told you to shut up… but this is the thing…From the 5 basic torture groups, blunt, sharp, cold, hot and loud… I don't know wish one to choose… have a preference?" _**Madox looked up and motion 'no' with his head**_ "Oh come on… you can talk now…it always better with audience participation" _**she said getting down do her knees**_ "May I take your order please?"

"Don't do this…w-why-"

"haha WHY!?... you mother fucker have the balls to ask me WHY!?" _**she got up started crying**_ "You piece of shit took everything I had!!… Everything!!… my life…Mom, dad… Glen and… and Spencer"

"N-no I din-" _**She hit him again **_

"SHUT UP!!... You don't get do say nothing… but it's over…… you know what?…why don't we start with sharp then" _**she said stabbing Madox on his leg, she took it out then he cut his face again then both of his arms. He was bleeding everywhere. All you could hear were screams and cries. She sat on his lap straddling him **_"are you ever been so in love with someone that…you think everything is a dream… that what your feeling is not actually possible, that… no matter how fucked up life is you can always look at that person and say… 'Hey!!, at least I have her'… that every time you close your eyes there she is… I don't think you have… but you took that away from me….. after this…I know I'm going to jail… but this is worth it… your blood in my hands… everything I ever wanted… you're a bastard….you killed so many fucking people… and just for money"

"..Just like y-you bitch" _**Ashley froze for a second then stabbed him on the ribs making him yell**_

"That's different…I killed people like you… the ones who didn't disserve to live" _**she got up. Madox couldn't talk from the pain and he was spiting blood. She pointed the knife to his heart**_

"Please…d-don't" _**Ashley grabbed his shirt and with the knife ripped it. He was now shirtless. Ashley went to one of the walls taking out the fire extinguisher shaking it and going back to Madox **_

"Let's try cold now"

"NO don't!!" _**but she did. She pulled it**_ "AHHHHH FUCK!!" _**she didn't stop until 5 minutes had past Madox's skin was burning red and bleeding in some areas**_

"That was good wasn't it?"

"P-please just sh-shoot m-me" _**Ashley threw the fire extinguisher aside.**_

"Shoot you?... that would be too easy don't you think?... I grew up without my parents because of you… I'm alone because of you!!...It was never easy … my life… it's not going to be easy for you"

"I-im s-s-sorry"

"Too late…. I'm feeling a little cold… what do you say we warm the place up?" _**she grabbed a bag that was on one of the corners and took out what looked like a bomb.**__** Madox looked up and saw it and started laughing**_

"I'm glad this is funny to you…. At least you will die that way_**" she said putting it together. **_

"You're a mother fucking bitch"

"Yea… and your dead in 5 minutes" _**she went to get out of the room. But she stopped when she heard Madox talking**_

"You know… your girlfriend couldn't stop crying when she had the gun in her face… she was killed because of you… you killed her" _**Ashley turned back and punched him in the face**_

"Fuck you!!" _**she said and got out running. She went down the stairs and just when she got out to the entrance the whole building blew up. She fell to the floor and stayed there for a couple of seconds. Then she got to her knees and looked back at what used to be the building and started crying.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys here it is...the final chapter of Interview With a Killer hope you like and we finally see who didn't die...if you like this series just wait for the next one! and thanks to all my loyal readers, you guys gave the inspiration to continue this series so you guys officially rock in my book.**

You know how in the movies at the end they always start thinking about the beginning? Well in real life it's the same. You think about how all of this begun… how this became your life. You start thinking about the good things, because does are the ones that helped you trough it. I think about Spencer… how we met… I was the DJ at the planet and I already knew who she was… We talked that night and she told me about how she became an agent… about her sad story and I just couldn't help to identify myself with her…. It made thing easier … I had her in the palm of my hands… she asked me out and of course I said YES… I needed her to make my job easier…. I used her at first, to get information for the people I wanted…. But with time I started to enjoy her company more and more… I started to fall in love with her… I felt bad about lying to her about who I really was… about my real life… I needed her… I couldn't tell her, cause if I did… she would had leave me…. and I couldn't take that… I was already lost in her… I was hers… Again life bit me in the ass and everything went wrong…. She found out about me… The real ME. I cried for hours because… because it was over… I knew I had to get out of the country, but… I didn't… I needed to stay close to her… even if it meant I was done… But I knew she wouldn't take me down, so I went with it… I plaid this game of 'hard to get'… but I took it to the next level haha…… From then… it all went wrong….

So I'm in jail again… but this time I know… I know this IS the end… I don't really want to fight it… because I don't have anything holding me here… So I accept my destiny… Death… The police figured I could escape again, so they have 4 officers with me.

"In 10 minutes you'll be death" one of them tells me… I tell him

"Make if five…" the all laugh and the priest arrives with 10 more officers

"For real… you think I can really escape with 14 man taking me to the hall?... I must me really bad huh?"

"Yes Ashley… you are" He opens the gate and everyone is on me… it's hard for me to walk, given I have cuffs in my legs too. We arrived to my death place and I see the chair… it really borders me that they don't remodel it or something… I look's prehistoric. They drop me in the chair and start putting the things in my hands and legs… really tight but…I don't care… what's going to happen next its going to hurt a lot more… when I look forwards I see like 10 people… how can people watch this?... sick…. I don't recognize anyone… except…

"Penny?..." she looks at me and waves… sad but then it turns in to a smile… I really don't get her… she's smiling!? God people here are just nuts… can you take me out of my misery now?. They put the black veil in my head and I can't see anything… that's good. But then they took it off again… haha "still here" I say

"Just to make sure" and they put it on again. And it all went black. I listen to the priest talk… and this is what I don't get… its my death scene and I'm not even catholic…. Shut him up and get it over with…. Then they start the counting…  


"10" Finally…

"9" I'll be with Spencer in…

"8" I'll be dead at 27 … they'll remember me young

"7" Penny will tell my story and… people will know I'm not that bad

"6" Spencer… I can't stop thinking about her

"5" What if this IS the end?… what if there's is no life after death…

"4"… still… there is no life after Spencer so…

"3" fuck…. I'm sorry for everything I did… I am… ok no..

"2" Oh god… now I'm scared….. I feel the tears in my face

"1" this is it… I'm gone… then a hear gunshots and people screaming… more gunshots and I scream… I don't know what its happening and I can't see nothing… then all turns quiet… nothing… just my head thinking… Am I dead?... then I hear some footsteps and they stop in front of me… I don't think I've been so scared of what's to come in my entire life… Someone takes off the veil but I close my eyes… just for a second… I don't really want to know what's in front…

"Ash…. Your too good too die in a place like this" I open my eyes and there she is….. Smiling

THE END

**my next series will be called "7 things i hate about you" so get ready for it!!**


End file.
